


Extra Sexy Style

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Series: Fairy Tail Fight [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Background Relationships, Closet Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, It's terrible tbh, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: This is what you came for, so here you go.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Female Reader, Natsu Dragneel/Reader
Series: Fairy Tail Fight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829260
Kudos: 21





	Extra Sexy Style

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut
> 
> Word count: 1,622
> 
> Estimated read time: 9 minutes

"NEXT UP! MIRA AND LAXUS!" Cana told the guild.

Natsu came and sat down next to me. We sat far in the back to where we could talk normally without being heard. Then again, we also couldn't watch the match because there was a ring of people around the battling area, but that's okay. We all know Mira and Laxus are going to hook up after it's over, anyway.

"Thank you," I told him meekly.

He shrugged, "It's no problem. Why are you so shy, though? From what I saw, you should be pretty confident in your body."

I blushed, "Thanks. It's not that I'm shy, it's just... the whole guild was there and I couldn't bear the idea of just taking off my undergarments. Like... that would mean that Bickslow and Wakaba and Freed and some other people would see... that. I mean, the thought of anyone I didn't know well, like them, seeing me like that was just awful. But you didn't deserve that, you shouldn't have let me win. Instead of me being humiliated, it was you, and I feel bad that you had to do that in front of all of them."

"It's no problem, Y/N, seriously. I'm a guy, it's different." He reassured me. "But wait. You said you're not shy about your body if you know the person well, right?"

"I guess not." Where was he taking this?

He threw an arm around me, "So would you be willing to be naked in a more... private setting? With someone you knew... like maybe someone that has fought with you for years and has saved your life and you have a really deep bond with? And perhaps this person is a dragon slayer?"

Oh. THAT'S where he was taking this. Just to tease him, I said, "Yeah, I would. Thanks for helping me realize my true feelings, Natsu, now I've gotta go tell Gajeel how I feel!"

He froze. "You like metalhead?"

"No, I don't. I'm just messing with you. I have feelings for a different dragon slayer. But you don't know which one." I taunted.

Natsu grinned but quickly covered it up. He clearly knew I was talking about him, but he decided to play along. "Do you like Laxus?"

"He's Mira's."

"Sting?"

"Yukino, remember?"

"Right... Rogue?"

"Kagura. And ew."

"You don't actually like Gajeel, right?"

"No, Natsu, because Levy is my best friend and she likes him. I wouldn't ever take him from her." I informed him.

He looked down. "Is that the only reason you don't pursue Gajeel?"

"No," I looked him in the eyes, "it's because I have my sights set on yet another dragon slayer. A dragon slayer that is kind and considerate. Said person would so anything for their friends, and is very brave. I've always admired them from afar, but I have suspicions that they like me, too."

He pretended to think, "You aren't talking about that guy with the weird hearing and the snake, right?"

"Cobra? Or, Erik? No. Plus he has Kinana." Natsu was really listing off all of the dragon slayers.

He cracked a smile and laughed, "Are you lesbian? Has Wendy caught your eye?"

"No," I laughed, "and even if I was lesbian, Wendy is a lot younger. And she's straight. Plus she has Romeo."

"Well that's all of the dragon slayers, Y/N, unless there's another dragon slayer I am not aware of, besides Irene, Acnologia, and God Serena, but they don't count," Natsu told me and scooted a bit closer.

"Nope, you're forgetting one." I turned and faced him, moving so that my face was just inches from his.

"And who might that be, Y/N?" He ran a hand through my hair.

"Why, you, Natsu Dragneel." And I closed the gap between us. And damn, Natsu could kiss!

He kissed me like he was dying and my lips were the only cure. He kissed me like he was starving and my touch was what fed him. He kissed me like it was a need. He kissed me like he loved me.

We finally pulled away, breathless. "Come on,"

He took my hand and led me to a closet in the back. I looked around but the only one that noticed us was Levy. She smirked at me as winked. I didn't care that she knew, she was going to get all the details later, anyway. That's what best friends are for.

We entered and shut the door, not bothering to lock it. He slammed his lips into mine the moment the door was shut. We backed up against a wall and my back hit something. Ow... I broke the kiss and threw a broom out of the way before kissing Natsu again. He took off my shirt and I had his scarf and vest off before we broke our lips apart again. When we did separate, he threw off his pants and all other things, leaving him in his boxers.

I was going to take off my skirt, but he kissed me and pushed me against the wall again.

It was dim in the closet, but I could still see. Then a light cut through the room. Natsu and I jumped away from each other and looked at the door. There stood Laxus and Mirajane. They didn't see us, Laxus just pulled Mira inside. They finally spotted Natsu and me.

"Eek!" Mira squeaked. Natsu stood in front of me, blocking the view from the two.

Mira finally spoke again. "We're so sorry, Natsu and Y/N. Come on Laxus, we have to go! There's no way we are interpreting a Y/N-tsu moment!" She dragged Laxus out and disappeared into a different closet. Y/N-tsu? Like a ship name? Hold up, is Mira shipping Natsu and me?

I didn't have time to ponder this because Natsu locked the door and then had taken my bra in a matter of seconds. His mouth was all over my chest and even in between my breasts. I felt dirty, doing this in a closet, and if I was honest with myself, I liked it.

He brought his mouth down to my underwear, kissing along the top rim of the elastic. He pulled them down and tossed them over by a mop. His index finger slid inside me and felt around. My head went back and I grasped the wall. Ugh, it was a good sensation. Then it increased. I groaned and glanced down. He had added a second finger! I pressed my lips together as he scissored inside me.

"Mmmm! Ugh, Natsu!" I couldn't help it. I slapped a hand over my mouth.

"It's okay," he winked, "it lets me know that I'm doin' a good job."

I chuckled a bit then gasped as his mouth found my clit. Oh... oh god!

"NATSU! I-" I tried my best to hold it in but my orgasm happened anyway.

He licked it up and stood up. I kissed him and he kissed back until I turned us so that he was against the wall. I went down him, showering him with light kisses until I came to his boxers. I took them off awkwardly and looked at his package. Oh my god...

I had never given a blow job before. I wasn't a virgin, but that was just penetration, there wasn't anything like this. I scooted forward. Here goes nothing. I poked the tip a bit and then opened my mouth and placed it just on the tip. Natsu sighed and put his head against the wall. Was that a good sign? I think so... so I guess I move up and down it, right? I did that slowly and hesitantly. I didn't want to choke. I quickened my pace, getting a bit more confident as I went. Natsu groaned and bit his lip. Alright, I know that's a good sign. I did the same thing a bit more and then decided to lick it while I did this. He gasped and moaned, so I continued doing what I was doing. The girls in Lucy's dirty novels always used their hands at the base and on his... testicles. I can do this. I brought my hand up and rubbed where my mouth didn't reach. He seemed to like that, so I brought my other hand to stroke his balls. He really liked that. I was really nervous that I'd hurt him with my hands on his balls, I know that's a sensitive area for men. I very carefully squeezed one. He moaned very loudly. Okay, I should do that again. I played with them as I continued to go down on his penis. I was getting a bit exhausted, so I sped up as fast as I could and I felt him twitch and come. I swallowed and wiped my mouth. He was breathing heavily as I stood.

We heard a knock on the door. Not Mira and Laxus, again! But it wasn't them. It was Grey! "Times up, you two. There aren't any more closets left, it's Juvia and I's turn."

I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh and Natsu glared at the door. I dressed as fast as I could, and Natsu did the same.

"Is my hair okay?" I asked him. It was the only thing I had said since sex.

He laughed, "Yeah! Come on."

He took my hand and led me out of the closet past a frustrated Grey and Juvia, who looked way to eager to get with Grey.

Natsu and I joined the ring just as the next battle began between Evergreen and Elfman began. Our hands were still clasped together, and I had a feeling we weren't going to let go very soon.


End file.
